


Solo lll (In Sausalito)

by Ava_BellaDonna



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_BellaDonna/pseuds/Ava_BellaDonna
Summary: “All we had was each other, really.” A take on Christine & Stevie’s friendship during the recording of Rumours in 1976.
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Stevie understood the power of a picturesque view.

She wrote _Landslide _while looking out at the Rocky Mountains, frightened and anxious about her future. Three years later, the cathartic anthem helped catapult her into the success she always dreamed about; one that also provided her with the luxury of a condo in Sausalito where Fleetwood Mac were working on their new album. It was her personal haven away from the raging havoc and intensity of the recording studio.

Stevie stood on the balcony and gazed at the water separating the quaint town from San Francisco. It was a still, shimmering blue. The late afternoon sun cast a light that splintered into millions of diamonds across its surface. The serenity had a calming affect; maybe she would actually get some sleep, today.

Stevie’s reflections were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. She sighed, it was either Lindsey wanting to continue their argument from the night prior or Christine apologising for shouting at them both to _‘Shut the fuck up’_. Stevie was more likely to open the door to the latter, despite being a bit hurt and taken aback by her friend’s outburst.

“Stevie, its me.” Came Christine’s mellow voice.

Stevie turned away from the sea and walked back inside, hoping that Christine’s visit will be quick so she could crawl into bed and nap for a couple of hours.

“Hi Chris.” She said gruffly when she opened the door.

“Hello,” Christine replied as she took off her sunglasses. “Can I come in?”

Stevie stepped aside and watched in mild amusement as Christine strode in and threw her keys, sunglasses and packet of cigarettes on the coffee table before she flopped down on the couch. It was just like Christine to make herself at home and not bother with the awkwardness that came after fighting with a friend.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.” Christine said as Stevie sat down next to her and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

“That’s fine, Chris.” Stevie replied lightly. “I know we were both being annoying assholes. I just hate that damn line in his song and the way he looks at me when he sings it, like he _enjoys_ disrespecting me.”

Christine patted Stevie’s knee sympathetically. “I know, but you’ve written a brilliant one in response.”

She was right. Stevie knew she had something special with _Silver Springs, _though she had a sinking feeling her heartfelt song might not make the final record.

“At least you don’t have to lie to Lindsey about your songs to spare his feelings,” Christine grumbled while she lit a cigarette with Stevie’s lighter and took a long drag. “I’m constantly tip toeing around John with mine. Its exhausting.”

“Do you think you took your frustrations with John out on Lindsey and I?” Stevie asked tentatively. “That’s what it felt like.”

“No, I was genuinely pissed off with the way you too were carrying on.” Christine replied honestly. “But I am sorry if I hurt you. You gave me your pouty puppy dog look and I knew I took it too far.”

Stevie swatted Christine’s arm playfully. “I do _not_ have a pouty puppy dog look. What the hell are you talking about?”

“You most definitely do. I’ve tried to copy it but I fail miserably.”

“Well if my special power is my puppy dog look, then yours is definitely getting all of us to stop messing around so we can actually work.” Stevie laughed as she remembered how she and Lindsey had stopped arguing immediately and meekly stood in front of their microphones after Christine snapped at them.

“Mmm well someone has to rein you two in.” Christine shrugged.

“How are things with Curry?” Stevie asked as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

“Not bad. He’s in LA for a few days.” Christine flicked her cigarette absentmindedly. “He and John can’t be in the same room without making shitty remarks at each other; they’re both being bloody childish.”

Stevie nodded. She liked Curry well enough and of course adored John, but she disliked how their immature antics stressed Christine out.

“Are you seeing anyone? What happened with that bartender guy?”

“It was just a fling, I had fun but nothing seems to stick these days…” Stevie trailed off.

“You’ll find someone brilliant soon enough, sweetheart.” Christine stared at Stevie emphatically. “But you’re just as powerful on your own, don’t forget that.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?” Christine asked as Stevie rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Stevie absorbed Christine’s concerned expression and shook her head. The combination of coming down from the cocaine she took last night and her fight with Lindsey created a lonely and empty feeling she couldn’t shake.

Christine stubbed her cigarette in the ashtray before she stretched out on the other end of the couch. She placed a cushion on her lap and gestured to Stevie to lie down.

Stevie curled up against Christine and rested her head on the cushion. She exhaled pleasurably as the older woman gently raked her long fingers through her hair; the soothing motion lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stevie was startled awake by the telephone ringing frantically. The sun had set and her condo was cast in near darkness. She extracted herself from Christine –who had also fallen asleep- and stumbled to pick up the phone on her kitchen counter.

“Hello?” She answered groggily.

“Where the HELL are you?!” Mick’s voice boomed from the other end. Stevie held the receiver away at an arms length, wincing. Behind her, Christine complained incoherently while she fumbled to switch a lamp on.

“Christine’s not answering her fucking phone,” He continued to yell. “Both of you are supposed to be here right now!”

Stevie glanced at the clock; it was only 7:33pm and they had agreed to be there at 8. Stevie presumed Mick was already on the white and had lost all sense of time. 

“_Jesus_ relax, she’s with me and we’ll be there in half an hour. We never start on time, anyway.” Stevie tried to reason.

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit.” Mick snapped. “You have to finish your vocals for _Gold Dust Woman, _tonight_._ Or do you not want it on the album? Oh and tell Chris-“

Christine came up to Stevie and gently pried the phone from her hand.

“Hey Mick, remember last week when you and Lindsey arrived 3 hours late, from God knows where, and we all had to grit our teeth and bear it?” Christine asked in a measured voice.

Stevie heard Mick trying to argue back feebly, he knew he was called out.

“Yeah. We’ll be there soon, so fuck off.” Christine finished pointedly before she put the phone down.

“Arsehole,” Christine muttered under her breath. “I love him to death but I can’t stand it when he puts on that father act.”

Stevie gave Christine a sly grin. “You _are_ older than him, anyway.”

“Quiet, you.” Christine mock glared at her. “I’ll quickly go and shower at mine then we’ll head off.”

Before she turned to leave, Stevie pulled her in for a long hug.

“Thanks for staying with me.” She said softly.

“Any time, darling.” Christine squeezed her back tightly.

Stevie watched the older blonde flounce out of her condo, her heart feeling substantially less heavy than it did hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. I’m hoping to involve the boys a bit more in this story, as they have been virtually non-existent in my previous ones. Just in case anyone was wondering, the title of this fic is based on a Cub Sport song named Solo lll. I feel like it describes Chris and Stevie very well during this crazy time. Give it a listen! X


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I will be making inferences in this chapter and the next ones to chapter 2 of Moments Laced With Gardenia. You don’t have to read it to understand what’s going on but it does provide some context ☺ Anyway, enjoy this chapter! X

After months of brewing tension, accusatory glares and general iciness, shit had finally hit the fan for Christine and John.

Christine told Stevie she was ‘fed up’ of babying her ex husband and decided to bring Curry along to the studio. Like symbioses, John had rocked up with some girl of the day and the recording session subsequently descended into madness.

Lindsey gleefully informed Stevie of the goings on while she was writing in an unused studio down the hall.

“His girl threw a glass of champagne in his face and walked out when John said he didn’t even like her.”

Stevie raised an eyebrow at Lindsey. “I can see you’re enjoying this.”

Lindsey smirked. “He threw his drink at me that time; of course I find it fucking funny that karma came around and bit him in the ass.”

“I don’t give a shit. Where’s Chris? Is she okay?”

The Cheshire cat grin vanished from Lindsey’s face. “She went outside with Curry and they’re sitting in her car. I’ve never seen her look so upset.”

Stevie jumped up. “I’m going to talk to her.”

“Yeah…” Lindsey rubbed a hand through his curls in that adorably awkward way of his and Stevie’s heart panged for him slightly. “Let me know if she’s alright.”

Stevie knew Lindsey meant it. Though he occasionally grumbled that Christine was a ‘bossy old bitch’, he also spoke very highly of her as a musician and a somewhat adoptive big sister.

“I will.” Stevie said sincerely before she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Things took a dark turn when Stevie and Christine returned to their complex in the early hours of the morning. If she hadn’t already adapted to the dramatic and dysfunctional world of Fleetwood Mac, Stevie would have thought she was in a surreal dream.

After the band’s dismal and tense recording session, an intoxicated John made some vague threats about turning up to Christine’s condo. Stevie was startled to discover he stayed true to his word when the incessant banging and vitriol began at 6am.

“Christine!” John screamed. “Goddamn it, I know you’re in there. Open the fucking door!”

Christine was sitting on Stevie’s bed with her head in her hands while John continued to shout belligerently.

“You fucking bitch, let me in!”

Stevie had heard enough. She wrenched open the front door to give John a piece of her mind.

“John, what the hell is wrong with you?!” She hissed at him as he swayed towards her. “We have neighbours, I’m _not_ getting kicked out because of your shit!”

“I just wanna see my wife,” John slurred. “Is she with you?” He tried to peer inside Stevie’s condo as she subtly closed the door.

“No, she isn’t.” Stevie crossed her arms. “Let her be, John. How did you even get here?”

“I took a taxi,” John rubbed his hand over his face. “I’ve got to talk to her and tell her I love her and I’m sorry.”

He sounded so broken that Stevie’s heart went out to him. She was closer to Christine and knew the toll the marriage took on her more than most; but John was a friend too. To see him in such a state brought her no joy.

“I know you do,” Stevie said softly. “But right now’s not the time. I’ll get Mick to come and pick you up.”

John mumbled his thanks and slid down the wall to sit down.

“I’ll be right back.”

Stevie quickly went back inside and called a very shocked Mick who agreed to come by immediately. She felt a surge of gratitude towards him. Despite his rude and brash attitude, Mick looked out for ‘his girls’. 

She threw a blanket over John-who was out like a light-and returned to her bedroom. Her heart broke when she saw Christine curled up on her bed, crying.

“Is he still out there?” Christine asked as Stevie lay next to her.

“Yes, but he conked out and Mick is coming to get him.”

“I can’t do this, Stevie.” Christine sighed wearily. “I left him because I hate what he turns into when he’s plastered. But there’s still a part of me that wants to bring him inside and take care of him.” She broke down into a fresh wave of sobs.

Stevie fought back tears herself as she wrapped her arms around Christine and rubbed her back soothingly.

“It’s hard to switch off, trust me, I know.” She murmured. “But its not your job to take care of him and it never should have been. You’re such a strong and beautiful woman who deserves the world.”

“I’m a splotchy, blubbering mess at the moment but thank you, love.” Christine lifted her head and kissed Stevie’s cheek.

“Don’t mention it. You’ve listened to me rant about Lindsey like a broken record nearly every day since we met; I want to be there for you.”

The affirmation hung in the air as Stevie remembered when she said something similar last year while they commiserated in her parents’ backyard.

There was another memory from that day; a frenzied kiss explained away as an impulsive, silly thing that occurred during the heat of the moment.

Stevie thought about their kiss more than she should but never brought it up. Nor had Christine. But as they lay on Stevie’s bed in a comforting embrace, she was suddenly very conscious of the inviting smell of Christine’s hair and her warm breath against her collarbone.

Goosebumps broke out over Stevie’s arms and her skin began to tingle pleasantly. Her heartbeat picked up the pace and she prayed that Christine couldn’t hear it.

There was a commotion outside signalling Mick’s arrival and a flustered Stevie almost welcomed the distraction.

“That’s the way, Johnny, you’re alright.” She heard him coax John in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

As Mick struggled to get John upright and moving, Stevie wondered idly whether she should go and help them. But the feel of Christine stroking her waist and snuggling in closer kept her right where she knew she wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie always referred to Christine as her ‘big sister’ and it was true to an extent. Christine was fiercely protective and loyal, yet never hesitated to call Stevie out when she was in dire need of being brought back to earth. She scrunched up her nose at _Dreams _and called it ‘really boring’, but helped Stevie and Lindsey all night to shape the song into something pure and magical. She was just that kind of person and Stevie loved her for it.

Stevie’s pull towards Christine intertwined beautifully with her love for the calming city they called home during those four months. Through sheer nostalgia she returned to Sausalito years after; and associated every cafe, boutique and harbour with a memory of her best friend and confidant.

Christine was Stevie’s big sister; but their time in Sausalito saw a shift in their relationship they were both secretly anticipating.

* * *

Being the slightly more mature ex-couple than Lindsey and Stevie were, John and Christine apologised tersely to one another after their blow up and resumed their professional relationship.

Stevie personally thought Christine had nothing to be sorry for and voiced this opinion one night while they had dinner together.

“I was sitting on Curry’s lap and snogging him,” Christine shrugged. “It was a shit thing to do and it started this whole mess.”

Stevie scoffed. “You kissing your guy kinda pales in comparison to John rocking up at your condo and calling you awful names, don’t you think?”

Christine pushed her fork through her spaghetti while she mulled over Stevie’s blunt observation. “I don’t like him when he can’t control his drinking but I’m no angel, either. There’s a lot you don’t know about.” She looked at Stevie sadly. “I didn’t come here to row with men, Stevie; I came here to make music. Sometimes its easier to apologise and get on with things."

Inspired by Christine’s approach, Stevie tried her best to be amiable with Lindsey while the band continued to work on their album. Things were actually looking up, until they all decided to have a drink at Agatha’s Pub one night. Stevie generally avoided going there, as it was ‘Lindsey’s watering hole with the boys’. But the general mood was upbeat and positive after a session dedicated to _The Chain_, so she and Christine felt happy enough to join in.

The night started off well, until a buxom waitress caught Lindsey’s eye and Stevie had to watch him flirt and whisper in her ear while she worked their table. The sideways glances he threw at Stevie indicated he _wanted _her to see the spectacle; so she was just about ready to throw her brandy glass at him before Christine subtly intervened.

“Stevie and I are going to call it a night, then,” Christine announced lightly as she slung her bag over her shoulder and handed Stevie her purse. “Enjoy the rest of your night, boys.”

Mick, John, Ken and the other production guys waved goodbye. Lindsey ignored them completely.

“Thank you,” Stevie said gratefully as they weaved their way out of the pub. “I was going crazy in there having to see that embarrassing high school bullshit.”

“No problem.” Christine assured. “Do you want to get a coffee before we go home?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Don’t even bother fussing about it, Stevie,” Christine advised as they sat outside a café with two steaming mugs of Irish coffee in front of them. “It’s a juvenile yet very Lindsey attempt to get back at you for having a fling with your bartender fella.”

Stevie tore her gaze away from the twinkling Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. “How did he even find out about that?”

“I think Mick mentioned it to him.”

“Well, Mick has a big mouth.” Stevie muttered as she took an angry sip of her coffee.

Christine raised an eyebrow. “You’re only just figuring that out?”

“No, I knew that from the first day I met him,” She raked a hand through her hair. “Remind me to never have a conversation with Mick after I’ve done coke.”

They finished their coffees and fought over the bill-Stevie won-before they ambled down the boardwalk, neither of them in any particular hurry to go back to their empty apartments.

“Curry coming down any time soon?” Stevie asked Christine casually.

Christine shook her head as she took a quick puff of her cigarette. “He’s doing a job in San Bernardino but I’ll see him next week or so.”

Stevie thought the offhand way Christine spoke about her boyfriend-a guy whom she wrote a song about, nonetheless-was a bit bizarre. Yet she held her tongue; she knew she was in no position to judge other relationship dynamics considering her own recent erratic history.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Christine said as they leaned on the pier fence. “I do fancy him a lot but I like having some space and it works for both of us.”

“I get that.”

Christine threw the remainder of her cigarette into the water and sighed. “Remember last year in Phoenix you told me you wanted to be your own person? Well, that’s how I feel now…but I still want a good shag every now and then.”

Stevie giggled, though the comment about Phoenix stood out more than anything else. It was the first time Christine made reference to that day and her skin began to heat up involuntarily.

They stood in silence for a while, taking in the sight before them. The condos nestled in the hills cast a dazzling glow across the water, while a few houseboats rippled through the lit surface. Beyond the bay, San Francisco shone invitingly at them. Stevie felt she could write pages and pages worth of poems based on the view alone.

“It’s fucking magical, isn’t it?” Stevie said softly. “This place? Despite all the shit we’ve dealt with I think Sausalito has healed us in a lot of ways. I mean, we’ve written and produced some amazing work.”

“Absolutely. I came here feeling like utter shit and I thought all my songs would be rubbish. But I’m so thrilled with what I’ve done.”

Stevie’s eyes shone with pride as she turned to her friend. “You should be! _Songbird _is stunning, I wish I was there to hear you record it.”

Christine squeezed Stevie’s arm affectionately. “So do I. You would have adored that auditorium.”

“How about we just ditch the boys and become a duo?” Stevie nudged Christine conspiratorially. “I mean, I threw in a couple of lines at the end of _Oh Daddy_ and we harmonise together on practically everything, so I reckon we’ve got a good thing going.”

“I agree, fuck the men!” Christine chuckled.

Feeling indescribably happy, Stevie leaned her head against Christine’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Christine stroked her hair in return and kissed the top of her head, causing Stevie to shiver slightly.

“Shall we?” Christine murmured.

Stevie interpreted her question to have a few differing meanings, but there was only one simple answer:

_“Yes.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter flowed very easily for me hence the quick update. I’m very aware that Fleetwood Mac were becoming more famous during this time so it’s unlikely that Chris and Stevie could just wander around the streets without security. But for the sake of the story I wanted them to be alone. 
> 
> Also, for diehard Fleetwood Mac nerds, Agatha’s Pub was an actual place that existed back then and Lindsey allegedly went out with a waitress there. I thought it would be cool to incorporate that little fun fact into the story. 
> 
> I’m very excited about the next chapter so it should be up in a few days ;) Cheers and thanks for keeping up with this fic – A x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very explicit; I’m actually a bit nervous to upload it! FYI I don’t ‘ship’ Christine and Stevie in real life and this is just a harmless story I’m being creative with. Anyway, enjoy and feedback is always appreciated x

Stevie ended up in Christine’s condo where she became a one-woman audience for a dramatic re-enactment of their first meeting last year. As she watched Christine scramble around her room to find an appropriate blanket to represent a shawl, Stevie thought it was ironic how they seemed to spend more time in each other’s beds than in their own.

“So you arrived with Linds wearing this big grin on your face,” Christine began, teetering slightly as she stood on her bed with a glass of wine in one hand.

“I was trying to hide how fucking nervous I was.” Stevie settled in more comfortably to watch Christine in her element.

“And then you said-“ Christine exaggeratedly flipped one end of the cashmere throw over her shoulder. “_Hi! I’m Stephanie Nicks, but everyone calls me Stevie!_”

Stevie snorted at Christine’s terrible impersonation of her voice. “Get the fuck out of here, I do not sound like that!”

Christine dismissively waved off her objection. “I then looked at you and thought-“

“Who is this perky, annoying cheerleader and why am I wasting my time?” Stevie offered sardonically.

“I thought-“ Christine took a long sip of her wine for dramatic effect. “-_I already love this girl and if she can actually sing, I want her in the band._”

“You probably won’t be surprised to know I completely hated you on sight.” Stevie joked.

“Naturally,” Christine threw off the blanket. “God this thing is hot.”

She lithely climbed down from the bed and placed her glass on the bedside table, her shirt riding up slightly to expose a sliver of her lower back. Maybe it was the wine, but every one of Christine’s movements was causing a physical reaction in Stevie and she realised she was tired of fighting against them.

She took a deep breath. “Chris, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Christine sat down beside Stevie and looked at her expectantly.

“You know that day at my parents’ place last year…” Her heart started to beat rapidly. “Do you ever think about it?”

“Of course I do.” Christine said quietly. “How can I possibly forget something like that?”

“We never spoke about it again.” Stevie pressed on.

“I thought that was our agreement.”

Spurred by the way Christine’s eyes flickered down to her lips, Stevie reached out to cup her jaw.

“I can’t pretend it didn’t happen anymore,” She said and gave her a soft yet searing kiss.

The silence seemed to stretch out forever. Stevie’s mind felt like it was about to explode with anxiety as she searched Christine’s beautiful blue eyes for answers.

“Come here.”

Christine grabbed Stevie’s hip and kissed her hotly, rolling her tongue into Stevie’s open mouth. She tasted like wine and cigarettes and Stevie found it intoxicating. She pressed herself against Christine’s flushed body and thread her hand through her silky hair.

They continued to kiss passionately and deeply until they were both breathless with want. Christine tilted Stevie’s head back to place a row of open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping to suckle on a particular point that drove her wild.

Stevie tugged on Christine’s shirt and removed it with a flourish while Christine ran her hands down Stevie’s back to locate her dress zipper. The sensation of Christine slowly sliding her dress off her was the most erotic thing Stevie had ever experienced. She felt herself become increasingly wet as Christine sat back and ran her lust filled eyes over her body.

“Of _course_ you’re not wearing a bra.” Christine smirked.

Stevie grinned. “Let’s take yours off.”

She reached up to undo the clasp and gently took it off her. Drinking in the sight of Christine’s bare breasts she ran her hands over them and thumbed her rosy nipples, causing Christine to sigh contentedly. Stevie help Christine shuck off her jeans and suddenly they were both naked save for their panties. Stevie noticed Christine’s were glistening with moisture and she bit her lip hungrily.

Christine gently pushed Stevie back against the pillows and straddled her. She bent down to circle her tongue around Stevie’s erect right nipple causing her to arch her back in delight. She finally took the tip in her mouth and sucked on it while her hand toyed with Stevie’s left breast, rolling the tightened nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Christine switched breasts and worked her tongue on the left one with the perfect amount of pressure and Stevie gasped, digging her fingernails into her back.

“Mmm, Christine, I need you.” Stevie breathed desperately.

Christine complied and ran her tongue down Stevie’s stomach and stopped when she reached her soaked centre. She pushed Stevie’s legs further apart and kissed across the inside of her left thigh and did the same with her right, sucking on the skin close to the edge of her pussy.

“Fuck!” Stevie moaned.

Smiling softly, Christine dragged Stevie’s drenched panties down her legs and lazily tossed them behind her. The way Christine stared at her intimate area nearly caused Stevie to come then and there and she had to take a deep, steady breath to calm herself.

Christine settled herself in between Stevie’s thighs and took a hold of her hips.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Stevie?” She asked in her rich low voice.

“Mmm.” Was all Stevie could manage, her hand grazing her sensitive nipples.

Christine gave Stevie’s pussy a teasingly slow lick from her entrance to her clit. Stevie shuddered in response and fisted her hands in Christine’s hair. Christine licked the bud lightly before sucking it and Stevie was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure skyrocketing through her. While she always enjoyed oral sex with Lindsey and other men, she’d never experienced such a primal reaction like this before.

“Fuck, Chris!” Stevie moaned when Christine dragged her mouth away from her clit and inserted her tongue deep into her core, flicking it against her g-spot firmly.

Christine continued to thrust her tongue in time with Stevie’s erratic hip movements. The build up in her abdomen was almost unbearable and she yearned for the release; so when Christine gently pressed her thumb against her swollen clit, it was enough to send Stevie careening off the edge screaming Christine’s name.

Christine gently lapped up Stevie’s orgasm before kissing her way up her body. She gathered a shaking Stevie into her arms and held her as she came down from her high.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Stevie asked in wonder.

Christine laughed and ran her thumb along Stevie’s bottom lip. “I’ve had fun with girls before. I’ve been told I have a natural gift at…well…” She kissed Stevie and she tasted herself on her lips.

They kissed languidly for several moments, Christine still cradled in between Stevie’s thighs. She rubbed herself suggestively against her and Stevie could feel how wet she was. Stevie locked her legs around Christine’s waist and tried to push her underwear down with her feet. Christine laughed good-naturedly; took the offending garment off then pressed her dripping core against Stevie’s. The sensation was exquisite and Stevie squeezed Christine’s ass as their bodies moved together.

“What do you want me to do to you?” She whispered in Christine’s ear, trying to sound braver than she felt. The most she’d ever done with a woman who wasn’t Christine was make out and indulge in some light under-the-bra groping.

Christine seemed to sense Stevie’s nervousness and brushed her damp hair off her forehead. “How about you touch me like how you would touch yourself?”

Stevie grinned saucily as she rolled Christine underneath her. That she could definitely do.

* * *

Stevie set about exploring Christine’s upper body, memorising the places that made her gasp and moan. She kissed her behind her ear and ran her tongue down her skin until she reached her breasts. She swept her hands along the curves and squeezed them before taking a nipple in her mouth and licking it eagerly.

“Mmm that feels so good.” Christine said breathily.

Feeling a surge of confidence, Stevie took the other nipple in her mouth. She trailed her hand down Christine’s quivering body and slid her fingers along her slick pussy. Letting go of her breast she moved up to kiss Christine while she positioned herself over her.

“You’re so wet, I can’t wait to make you come.” Stevie said huskily, circling Christine’s clit with her fingers before rubbing it slowly.

Christine moaned throatily and pushed herself against Stevie’s hand. Stevie continued to stroke her clit up and down with her thumb while she pushed two fingers slowly inside her. She kissed her deeply and thrust her fingers in a steady rhythm that had Christine pleading for more.

She found Christine’s g spot and stroked it firmly, causing the older woman to throw her head back and extenuate each syllable of Stevie’s name. Stevie decided to take a leap of faith and moved down Christine’s body, gently removing her fingers from her core.

Christine opened her eyes and looked at Stevie inquisitively.

“I want to taste you.” Stevie told her.

Christine nodded and arched her back as Stevie ran her hands tantalisingly up her long legs.

She lay between Christine’s thighs and experimentally kissed her entrance, loving the taste of her on her lips. She licked along her folds before flicking her tongue up and down her clit.

Christine speared her hands through Stevie’s hair as she continued to move her tongue against her. She re entered her pussy with her fingers, adding a third this time and moved them in and out; rapidly increasing the pace.

“Oh God, Stevie, yes don’t stop.” Christine gasped.

Stevie moaned as she felt Christine walls tighten around her, the wetness dripping down her fingers. She looked up and their eyes met.

“Let go for me, beautiful girl.” Stevie said.

Christine cried out as she came, writhing her body against Stevie’s mouth and hand, drawing out her orgasm further. Stevie kissed her trembling core softly before she gently pulled back, nuzzling her way up Christine’s body until she was face to face with her lover. She placed her fingers against Christine’s lips, giggling as Christine sucked on them.

Christine wrapped her arms around Stevie and stroked her back. They lay there in a comfortable, satisfied silence for some time; Stevie tucked in to the crook of Christine’s neck.

“I can’t believe we actually did that.” Christine told her.

“I can,” Stevie looked up at her. “I felt like this was brewing for months.”

“Me too,” Christine kissed Stevie’s nose. “But wow…just wow.”

“I know what you mean.” Stevie settled back in Christine’s arms. “I suppose this is just a one time thing?”

Christine sighed. “I guess. I’m seeing someone and you’re probably going to meet a bloke in the next three days. Let’s not forget you’re not completely over Lindsey, I’m still in an awkward place with John and both of us are working with them every day. If we’re fucking on top of all that, both of us will collapse with stress.”

The thought of meeting a ‘bloke’ after experiencing an otherworldly lovemaking session with Christine, as well as continuing to navigate her relationship with her ex boyfriend wasn’t appealing; but Stevie knew Christine had a point. They briefly allowed themselves to indulge in a fantasy for one night, but reality was too pervasive to ignore.

“I hate having this conversation again.” Stevie yawned, thinking back to their similar discussion last year.

Christine hugged her tighter. “Let’s not talk about it. Go to sleep, love.”

Stevie closed her eyes and snuggled in close as Christine draped a blanket over them. Before she slipped into a dreamless sleep she faintly heard Christine whisper, _“I love you.” _

* * *

At dawn, Stevie woke to the sensation of Christine palming her breast and kissing her neck.

“Mmm.” Stevie moaned sleepily, reaching behind her to intertwine her fingers through Christine’s hair.

“Gorgeous, I know we talked about this being a one time thing but can we possibly extend it to a second?”

“Definitely.” Stevie said and turned around in Christine’s arms, completely giving in to her touch without question.


	5. Chapter 5

Stevie was all smiles when she slid into Christine’s car later that evening. She placed her legs on the dashboard while Christine lit a cigarette and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in time to Diana Ross’s _Love Hangover_, which was playing softly on the radio.

Stevie smirked to herself as she turned the volume up. The soulful song perfectly described how she felt about recent events; and when Christine started to hum along, Stevie wondered if she felt the same way.

After a sensuous round of morning sex, Christine made them breakfast and they spoke in chatty tones about their time together. As they laughingly rated each other’s skills in comparison to previous and current partners, Stevie marvelled at how easy it was to slide back into their friendship without a shred of awkwardness. However, as much as she tried to, Stevie could not ignore how right it felt to be sitting at the kitchen counter wearing nothing but Christine’s oversized pyjama shirt, completely at ease and happier than she felt in months.

* * *

When they arrived at Record Plant, Christine threw Stevie one last dazzling smile before she settled into work mode behind her keyboards and arranged her sheet music. Stevie was about to make herself a cup of coffee when Mick tapped her on the shoulder.

“Stevie, can I have a word?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Stevie looked up at him.

“I was thinking we could go outside.” Mick glanced sideways at Lindsey who suddenly became very absorbed in adjusting his guitar strap.

“Okay.” She said hesitantly.

A million panic inducing thoughts raced through Stevie’s mind as she followed Mick down the darkened halls and out into the parking lot. Mick wasn’t the type to have hushed conversations with people in private; in general they were a band that openly berated and criticised each other for everyone to see. The need for such secrecy indicated to Stevie it was something serious and she wildly wondered whether she was being kicked out of Fleetwood Mac.

“What is it, Mick?” Stevie asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

Mick leaned against the wall and folded his arms. “Its about _Silver Springs_.”

“What about it?”

“I’m sorry, Stevie, but it’s not going to be on the album.”

Stevie stared at him blankly; her mind drained of coherent thought.

“It’s far too long and you refuse to work with Ken to cut it down-”

“I’ve told you I can’t _cut down _Silver Springs.” Stevie said, refusing to comprehend Mick’s harsh words.

“-There are enough ballads on the album and we need something more upbeat so it’s not all doom and gloom,” Mick continued over her. “We’re replacing it with _I Don’t Want to Know _and you’re going to record your vocals tonight.”

“No…_no…” _Stevie’s voice shook with disbelief.

_Silver Springs _was her baby, a heartfelt and raw plea towards Lindsey and their relationship. She poured every drop of grief and vulnerability she had into that song and loved it to pieces. The thought of it being replaced with a cheesy duet from her Buckingham Nicks days sent a current of intense rage through her.

She stared at the ground. “I’m not doing it.”

“Oh yes you will,” Mick said sternly. “Everyone’s already recorded their contributions so you need to go in there and do yours.”

Stevie’s eyes flew up at Mick. “Everyone including Christine?”

“Yes, including Christine. She’s playing the Wurly on it.”

Stevie didn’t think it could possibly get any worse. “She knew and didn’t tell me?”

“She gave me endless grief about it but ultimately agreed with the new direction,” Mick sighed exasperatedly. “You two may be thick as thieves, but don’t forget she was in Fleetwood Mac long before you were and understands what we’re about.”

Stevie could not contain her anger anymore. “Fleetwood Mac was a mess before Lindsey and I joined and you all know it. I’m not singing that song, I fucking refuse to.”

“Fine.” Mick snapped. “You’re finished, then. I’m not arguing with you anymore, Stevie, we’ve already wasted so much time dealing with your grandstanding as it is.” He wrenched opened the door.

“I will never fucking forgive you for this.” Stevie said shakily. “I fucking hate you and the condescending way you talk to me and Jenny was right to leave you.”

Mick turned around sharply at the mention of his ex wife’s name.

“Watch it.” He snarled at her.

“I don’t care. You deserve every bad thing that has happened to you and if _Silver Springs _isn’t on the record, you can find someone else to replace me. See if some whore can do what I’ve done for your shitty band.” 

Stevie pushed passed him and strode back into the building. She wanted to claw at Lindsey’s face for going behind her back and betraying her yet again, but calling him the worst thing that has ever happened to her sufficed. She couldn’t stop herself if she tried; the venom flowed out of her so easily and her words cut like daggers.

“Fucking psychopath, you ruin everything that’s good in my life!” Stevie cried.

“I ruin everything?” Lindsey’s piercing blue eyes bore into her. “If it weren’t for me, you’d still be cleaning houses you ungrateful bitch!”

“You-“

“That’s enough, both of you.” Mick barked. “Get yourself together, Stevie, and if you feel like behaving like a mature adult we’ll start working.”

“I’m not doing it.” Stevie spat and grabbed her bag, whirling out of the room and leaving her stunned band mates behind her.

* * *

After making her dramatic exit, Stevie realised she came in Christine’s car and couldn’t hightail it back to her condo. Humiliated, she paced up and down Sylv Stallone’s old bedroom at the end of the hall, mulling over her options.

She could either suck it up, record that damn song and demand that _Silver Springs _remain with her. Or, she could stand by her artistry and risk being kicked out of the band. Deciding between both outcomes was giving Stevie a headache and she felt the sudden craving for blow.

“Stevie?” Christine called from outside the closed door.

“Go away.”

Christine ignored her dismissal and came inside, taking a seat on the edge of Sylv’s bed. Stevie noticed her eyes shone with unshed tears and she looked absolutely miserable.

“I’m sorry.” She said simply.

Stevie snorted humourlessly.

“If you only knew how much I fought with Mick about this-“

“I don’t care, “Stevie interrupted. “You’re supposed to be my best friend, _why_ didn’t you say anything to me?”

Christine quickly wiped a tear that fell from her eye. “I wanted to, but Mick said we’re too close and this was a business decision for him to share with you.”

She took a deep breath and looked at Stevie steadily. “Stevie, I warned you that this might happen. Remember I told you to at least try and work with Ken and Richard to shorten it? You didn’t want to listen.”

“So this is my fault?”

“I’m just saying we’ve all had to make sacrifices when we didn’t want to compromise.”

Stevie sat down on the papasan chair across from Christine and rested her chin on her hand.

“I never expected this from you.” She said in a monotone voice, staring at the wall.

“Stevie, I love you and you have no idea how much I’m hurting for you,” Christine stared at her with overwhelming sincerity. “But all of us have gone through this shit. We’re in a band; you can’t always get what you want.”

Stevie didn’t answer.

Christine sighed and lay down, her hands covering her face. Despite Stevie’s hurt and resentment, she felt the aching need to crawl over Christine’s body, burrow her face against her chest and be held by her again.

“I’m scared, Chris.” She said finally. “I can’t sing that song knowing I feel nothing for it.”

Christine got up and walked over to her. Stevie watched with wide eyes as she knelt down and softly ran a finger through the green lock of her hair; a gesture of their unity.

“You do what you need to do, but think long and hard before you make your decision. _Silver Springs _will always be yours and you can do something amazing with it later. It doesn’t end here.”

Christine gave her a small, sad smile and left. Stevie listened to the sound of her boots fade down the hall before she burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very difficult chapter for me to write, hence the delay. I went back and forth for ages wondering whether to stick to canon (Christine knowing that Silver Springs was being cut), or alternatively, create an AU where she didn’t know. I felt I needed to create a bit of conflict for our girls to keep it real. Apologies if you’re not a fan. 
> 
> The song Butterflies by No Mono got me through this chapter and helped me create the necessary hurt and tension between Stevie and Chris.
> 
> Would love your feedback! Ava x


	6. Chapter 6

After an hour of brooding along with a line of ‘Snow White Courage’, Stevie finally stepped up to the microphone and recorded her vocals for _I Don’t Want To Know. _It was the most hollow and deflated moment of her career since Buckingham Nicks was dropped from their label.

“You did well Stevie,” John offered as he drove her back home in the early hours of the morning. “I know you don’t want to hear that, but you sang brilliantly under the circumstances.”

Stevie grunted, her right leg shaking uncontrollably. The cocaine she took was stronger than usual and made her prickly and anxious.

John glanced at Stevie’s jittery form. “You really should think about quitting while you’re ahead.”

“You _really_ shouldn’t be lecturing me about sobriety.” Stevie countered.

John chuckled. “Fair point. Though I did stop drinking when Chris asked me to give you a lift.”

“Of course you did.” Stevie muttered.

John shook a cigarette out of its packet with one hand and put it in his mouth.

“Do you mind?” He leaned towards Stevie.

Stevie flicked John’s lighter and waited as the cigarette caught alight.

“Thanks,” He exhaled. “I know you’re angry with Christine, but please don’t be. This wasn’t her decision and she was guttered for you when she found out.”

Stevie remembered the encouraging look Christine gave her behind the soundboard as she sang. “I know she is, I just feel let down by everyone.”

“Love, we’ve all been let down by each other at some point. Unfortunately that’s the nature of being in this nutcase band,” He took another drag of his cigarette. “But if you believe in our music and what we do, you’ll be alright.”

“I do believe in our music more than anything.” Stevie said quietly.

“Good, focus on that.” He patted Stevie’s arm.

Stevie silently mulled over John’s advice as he drove into her apartment parking lot and pulled up next to Christine’s car.

“Christine’s a good woman. Don’t throw away your relationship with her like I did.”

Stevie’s stony expression softened slightly at hearing the sadness in his voice. “Chris still cares about you, John, she just can’t be your friend right now.”

“I get that. But I’m glad she has you; blimey you’re like her little sister!”

Stevie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. There was nothing ‘sisterly’ about their relationship lately and John was the last person she could talk to about it.

“I’ll see you later,” Stevie quickly opened the door and got out. “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem, Stevie.” He gave her a wave and waited until she entered the building before driving off.

Stevie made her way to her apartment and rummaged around her bag for her keys. She paused when she saw the light emanating from under Christine’s front door.

If it were any other night, Stevie would have invited herself in and joined Christine to drink endless cups of tea and laze around on the couch reading magazines together. But the night’s drama had left her feeling confused and weary; contradicting with the unabashed passion she had experienced in Christine’s arms just hours before.

The intense situation she and Christine had found themselves in was overwhelming; and Stevie realised they needed some time away from each other. With a heavy heart, she walked away from her best friend’s condo and turned the key into her front door.

* * *

A few days later and Fleetwood Mac had one last recording session in Sausalito before they embarked on a 10-day tour to promote their new music. Stevie was excited about returning to the stage, but was sad to leave the place she had called home over the past four months. The quietly powerful town and its people had brought a sense of much needed comfort and stability in all of their lives.

She frantically moved around her condo trying to pack the vast amount of belongings into a few cardboard boxes that were provided for her. Stevie anticipated she would end up throwing things haphazardly into her car and nearly forgot about her keyboard, books and journals she kept in Record Plant. She gathered her hair into a loose bun and surveyed the mess around her, regretting leaving everything to the last minute.

Stevie decided she needed a break and picked up her car keys and purse. She exited her chaotic apartment and knocked on Christine’s door. After the _Silver Springs _debacle, the pair had barely spoken to each other unless it was music related. The last three days had given Stevie time to think and she realised John was right; Christine was a good woman and being resentful over something out of her control was illogical in hindsight. Though their time apart had been laughably short, Stevie missed Christine’s presence like nothing else. She wanted to spend the last couple of days in Sausalito with her best friend by her side.

“Hi, Stevie.” Christine greeted her, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white singlet top with apparently nothing underneath.

“Hi.” Stevie tried to control her gaze from sweeping over Christine’s sexy form. “Do you want to go out for lunch? I’ll drive.”

“Sure, I’ll get changed first.” Christine held the door open for her.

Stevie smiled and walked in. Christine’s condo was in a similar state of disarray but paled in comparison to the bombsite next door.

“Your place is so much more cleaner than mine,” Stevie said enviously. “I nearly cried earlier; I was so stressed out.”

Christine shook her head affectionately. “That’s because you’re a clothes horse. Sausalito’s retail industry is going to miss you when we leave.”

“How about you come with me after lunch for one final shopping spree?” Stevie suggested excitedly. “I’ll just tie the bags to the roof of my car, that’s A-Okay.”

“I shouldn’t be encouraging you, but fine,” Christine sighed dramatically. “Just let me pop a bra on.”

“I’ll wait out here.” Stevie said, dithering awkwardly near the couch and trying to expel the image of Christine taking her top off from her mind.

Christine popped her head out of her room and smirked. “You’ve seen my tits before, darling. Don’t be silly, come in.”

Stevie blushed and followed her. “I’ll try not to stare too much this time.”

“Stare all you like.” Christine winked comically as she pulled out a bra from her chest of drawers.

Stevie decided it was time to get the belated apology out of the way. “I’m sorry I was upset with you about _Silver Springs_.” She mumbled.

“That’s quite alright, I’m happy you decided to come and see me.” Christine gave her a breathtaking smile.

Stevie beamed back, relieved. She was always in awe of the older woman’s many talents, one of them being her gracious ability to forgive and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a chill update, as I wanted Stevie to process her thoughts following the drama from the chapter before. I decided to include John in the beginning because I feel he is often overlooked in fic and a scene between him and Stevie in this context felt right. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I promise it will be more action packed ;) - Ava


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long and features a very explicit sex scene. I can’t believe this story is nearly coming to an end! The next chapter will be the epilogue previewing a new series I plan on writing. Enjoy! – Ava

“Thank you so much, we can’t wait for the new album!”

“No problem, thanks for your support.” Stevie placed the receipt on the hood of her car and signed it with a flourish before handing the pen to Christine.

“Cheers,” She scrawled her name and gave it back to the two teenage boys who had shyly approached the pair as they left a store. “Have a good day.”

“Thankyou!” They both grinned and rushed off, whispering excitedly about their famous encounter.

Stevie turned to Christine, wide eyed. “I still can’t get used to it. I don’t mind people coming up to us, but it’s still weird.”

“Well, this is what your life is going to be like from now on.” Christine popped the pen back into her bag. “Its good you like it; it’s easier that way.”

Stevie shrugged. Her outing with Christine was marked with stares, people pointing and fans coming up to them for autographs; signalling the end of Fleetwood Mac’s peaceful and reasonably low-key time in Sausalito. The press was buzzing with stories of their new music along with endless rumours regarding their relationship fallouts.

“Shall we go back to yours?” Christine suggested, opening the passenger door. “I’ll help you pack?”

Stevie nodded gratefully and they sped away in her car to the sanctuary of their condo complex.

* * *

“Stevie, honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear this. Look, it still has the tag on it!” Christine held up a black chiffon peasant dress spangled with stars and waved the label her. 

“I’ll wear it tonight to the party,” Stevie grabbed the dress from Christine and threw it on the bed. “Or for one of the shows.”

“I hope you do, it would look gorgeous on you.”

Stevie smiled to herself as she carefully placed her Polaroid camera in a container named ‘art things’.

She heard Christine chuckle behind her.

“What?”

Christine dangled a white lacy negligee Stevie forgot she owned. “This is very pretty, when did you wear this?”

“Never.” Stevie walked over to Christine and ran her fingers down the soft, gauzy fabric.

“I feel robbed that you didn’t wear it for me.” Christine said jokingly.

Stevie laughed. “Well considering how fast you got me out of my clothes, I didn’t have the time to.”

“Doesn’t matter, you were still a vision; negligee or no negligee.” Christine handed the dainty wrap to her and went back to work.

Stevie stayed rooted to the spot, watching her. Their flirtatious exchanges had reignited Stevie’s burning attraction towards the older woman; though she subconsciously knew it had never really left.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Christine dropped a pair of blue suede boots into a box and looked at her. “What’s on your mind, darling?”

Stevie bit her lip and glanced at the negligee in her hands. “I wish you did see me in this.”

Christine’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“You’re the only person I had sex with here who I would have worn this for.” She moved closer to Christine, her heart beating faster with every step she took.

“Stevie-“

Before Christine could finish, Stevie dropped the lingerie and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Let’s make it a third time thing.” Stevie whispered, her tongue darting out to lick at Christine’s parted lips.

Christine let go of all restraint and brought her lips down to meet Stevie’s in a slow kiss. She pulled away slightly to bite Stevie’s bottom lip, running her tongue along the indent her teeth made. Stevie grasped her back, craving the feel of Christine’s skin underneath her fingertips.

“I want to try something,” Christine murmured in between kisses, backing her up against the wall.

“Mmm, anything.” Stevie’s hands crept underneath Christine’s tank top and stroked her flat stomach.

Christine moved her lips down to suck at her Stevie’s pulse point, effectively giving her a love bite. The sensation sent a pang of arousal in Stevie’s core and she moaned as Christine licked over the mark before continuing down.

She slowly squeezed Stevie’s breasts through her cotton shirt and pushed them up so her cleavage spilled out. Christine ran her tongue down the cleft while Stevie writhed underneath her, craving her mouth on her bare breasts. Sensing her need, Christine removed Stevie’s shirt and reached around to unhook her bra, not wasting any time.

“Take your shirt off, too,” Stevie purred into her ear. “I want to feel you against me.”

Christine quickly peeled off her tank top and bra and rubbed her breasts against Stevie in sensual circular movements. Stevie groaned at the feeling of Christine’s erect nipples on hers and pushed closer.

Christine kissed her way down Stevie’s upper body; swirling her tongue around a nipple before biting it gently. She paid equal attention to the other breast, sucking at it urgently before dragging her mouth down Stevie’s stomach. She quickly darted her tongue in and out of her navel before sitting on her knees to pull off Stevie’s jeans.

Stevie trembled in anticipation as Christine kissed up her left thigh and pressed her mouth against her wet centre, teasing her clit through the flimsy fabric.

“Mmm Chris, stop teasing me.” Stevie whimpered.

She dragged her panties down and Stevie helped by kicking them off; deeply aroused at the sight of Christine looking up at her with hungry eyes. Christine lifted Stevie’s right leg and threw it over her shoulder and finally gave the younger blonde what she needed.

Stevie was grateful for her ballerina training as she didn’t think she could have stayed upright, otherwise. Christine worked her tongue along her wet folds and latched onto her clit, sucking hard as Stevie threw her head back against the wall and rolled her hips; the pleasure already coiling in her abdomen. Christine removed her right hand from her under her thigh and slowly entered her pussy with two fingers, stroking her g spot languidly while she continued to kiss and lick at her sensitive bud.

“Fuck, Chris, I can’t-oh.” Stevie moaned; her whole body was tingling with intense pleasure.

Christine quickened the pace with her fingers and reached up to squeeze Stevie’s breast. The combination was enough for Stevie to come with a relieved loud cry as Christine continued to lap at her quivering pussy; drawing out the orgasm longer and harder. Stevie’s legs eventually gave in and she slid down the wall, panting heavily.

Christine gently removed her fingers from her core and held Stevie close, stroking her back.

“Let’s go and lie down.” She suggested, pulling Stevie up and laying her on the bed.

“How can I have sex with men after that?” Stevie breathed, her arm flung across her face.

“Who says you have to have sex with men?” Christine ran her hand through Stevie’s mused hair.

Stevie grinned and turned on her side to kiss Christine deeply.

“Your turn.” She whispered, reaching down to unzip Christine’s shorts.

Christine shimmied out of her shorts and Stevie eagerly climbed on top of her. Straddling her hips, Stevie pushed Christine’s breasts together, thumbing her nipples before bending down to take one in her mouth. She sucked on it urgently and tugged the other peak with her thumb and index finger. Christine pushed her hands up against the headboard, surrendering completely to Stevie’s touch as she arched her back.

Stevie was completely turned on at the sight of Christine being reduced to a needy mess beneath her. She kissed down her tanned body and pulled off her panties. She took a deep breath at the sight of Christine’s glistening core and pushed open her thighs to press a lingering kiss on her exposed clit. Christine bucked her hips violently as Stevie ran her tongue along the slit before rolling her tongue deep inside her, thrusting in and out.

“Stevie, come here.” Christine commanded in her mellow voice and Stevie looked up curiously.

“I want you to ride me.” She said simply and Stevie’s heart skipped a beat.

Christine helped Stevie position herself so their intimate areas were touching. She started moving her hips in slow, tantalising circles as Christine grasped her waist and threw her head back, moaning contently.

Stevie leaned down to kiss Christine desperately as she moved faster, another orgasm building within her.

“Gorgeous, I’m going to come soon.” Christine gasped, digging her nails into Stevie’s back.

“Let go with me.” Stevie said huskily; Christine’s wet core sliding against hers was the most pleasurable thing she‘d ever felt.

Christine slapped her ass and the sharp movement was enough for Stevie to come again, screaming her lover’s name. Christine tumbled off the edge seconds after, jerking her hips upwards as she clenched against Stevie. Stevie continued to ride her until every last second of their dual orgasms was finished. Giggling, she collapsed in Christine’s waiting arms and entwined their legs together.

Stevie waited until they both regained their breaths before reaching up to place a soft kiss on Christine’s lips.

“I love you, Christine.” She said.

“I love you, too.” Christine kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

“This was something else, huh?”

“It really was,” Christine agreed. “I’m going to miss it.”

Stevie bit back a million questions, the biggest one being _“Why can’t we just be together?” _but she knew deep down it couldn’t work out; at least not until some time had passed. They both had a myriad of personal problems to figure out while still somehow maintaining their passion for the band. Stevie didn’t want to lose Christine among all the turmoil and instability around them; their friendship came first.

Stevie buried her face in Christine’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Do you remember how we used to sleep in the back of that truck last year when we went on our first tour?” Christine asked her suddenly.

Stevie lifted her head. “Yeah, we’d throw a pillow on the amps and snuggle under one blanket. Why?”

“No reason, I just wanted you to remember that.” Christine cupped Stevie’s cheek and gave her one last kiss that said more than words ever could.

* * *

Later that evening, Fleetwood Mac celebrated their last recording session at Record Plant with an after party that brought the band together for the first time in a while. Stevie soaked up the loving atmosphere as she sat in between Lindsey and Mick, taking an occasional hit of a joint that was being passed around.

She allowed Lindsey to casually drape his arm around her while she tapped her foot to the new Blue Oyster Cult record playing over the studio sound system. Someone had turned on the disco lights for a laugh, casting the normally dim room in a shimmery haze of kaleidoscopic colours.

Feeling relaxed and free, Stevie gently extracted herself from her ex-boyfriend’s body and got up to twirl across the studio; letting go of all the stress and anxiety she held in her heart over the past year.

Her male band mates and production crew all stared at her as she nodded her head and shook her hips in time to _(Don’t Fear) The Reaper_, but Stevie only had eyes for one particular person.

She shimmied over to Christine and gestured to her enticingly. Beaming, Christine took hold of her outstretched hand and Stevie spun her across the floor. As their melodious laughter weaved through the music and the boys watched on, Stevie couldn’t imagine dancing with anyone besides her best friend; the woman who loved her through every heartbreaking and profound moment she had experienced in Sausalito.


	8. Epilogue

** _December 1986_ **

Christine found it funny how attachment worked in her life. It was either a permanent fixture, or something that came and went in waves. Both forms were just as meaningful as the other and Christine knew which category her fondness for Sausalito fell into.

The place was just as breathtaking as Christine remembered. She could feel its pull while she sat on the hood of her car, parked on a secluded lookout in the Presidio of San Francisco.

Another attachment was perched right next to her, smoking a cigarette and gazing at the view behind a pair of oversized sunglasses. While Christine’s bond to Sausalito was ever-present, Stevie remained less easy to pin down. She would drift into Christine’s life and make a defining mark, only to eventually retreat back into her own world every time.

Christine watched Stevie from the corner of her eye as she flicked ash off the end of her cigarette and took another drag. She hadn’t said a word since they arrived and Christine found the silence heavy and unsettling. To put it simply, Stevie wasn’t the same vibrant girl she had danced with ten years ago in that career-defining studio.

“What’s on your mind, Stevie?” She finally asked.

“I’m thinking about how nothing has really changed since we recorded _Rumours _over there.” She nodded at the hilly landscape beyond the bridge.

Christine turned to Stevie with a confused look on her face. “I definitely don’t hold the same opinion.”

Stevie shrugged. “That’s because your life is way different to mine.”

Christine rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to play the ‘whose had it the worst’ game; it insulted both of their intelligences.

Stevie chose to ignore Christine’s obvious annoyance. “You grew out of all that bullshit, I didn’t. We both did cocaine and fought with our exes, but I’m the one who became a full blown addict who can’t keep things civil with Lindsey for more than five minutes.”

“I can barely keep things civil with Lindsey for more than five minutes either.” Christine joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Stevie could only crack half a smile. “You know what I mean.”

Christine did know. But whenever she tried to explain that some of the drama was self-inflicted and avoidable, Stevie rarely reacted well.

“Stevie you’re being too hard on yourself,” Christine told her gently, trying to take a detour from an argument. “You managed to finish your tour and got help immediately afterwards. Its hard for people in our industry to admit they’re struggling, you should be proud of your strength.”

Stevie stubbed out her cigarette on her boot and threw it on the ground. “I wish I felt that way, but you’re probably right.”

Christine shot Stevie a playful look. “_Probably _right? Darling, you’ve known me for more than a decade. I’m always right.”

Stevie snorted and shuffled slightly so her back was against the windscreen. Christine did the same, tearing her jacket off in the process.

“If you told me tanning was on the agenda, I would have worn my bikini.” Christine grumbled, undoing a few buttons on her shirt.

Stevie smiled, her face titled up to the sky as she soaked up the warmth. “Bikinis leave shitty tan lines, just go topless.”

“Oh yeah, just casually have my tits out while we sit here. No big deal.”

Stevie removed her sunglasses and perched them on top of her head. “I remember you sunbathing topless all the time on your condo balcony; you certainly outshone the scenery in my eyes.”

Christine blushed. “You’re full of it, Stevie, but cheers.”

Stevie continued to gaze at her with an amused grin. The sun filtered through her teased hair and created a frizzy halo around her face. The angelic look was reminiscent of Stevie’s 27-year-old self and Christine couldn’t help but stare at her.

“What’s on your mind, Ms. McVie?” Stevie asked wryly.

“I’m having a _deja vu_ moment.” Christine replied honestly.

“Me too. We had a wild time down there, you and I.”

‘Wild’ was one way to describe it. The pair had experienced countless of wild moments since then, some that drove them apart and others that brought them closer than ever. Christine wondered where they stood right now; she realised it was probably somewhere in the middle.

Christine drunk in the mischievous twinkle in Stevie’s eye, letting herself believe for a moment it was back for good. Instinctively, the women reached for each other, their hands intertwining as they looked towards the magical city that had first brought them together all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this marks the end of Solo lll (In Sausalito). I can’t believe its over, I poured my heart out into this story and it means a lot to me. Thankyou everyone whose left likes and comments or just took the time to read my work, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> The epilogue is a little teaser/preview for a new Stevie & Christine story that takes place in the Tango in the Night era. It will be more mature and darker in tone, so I’m going to take my time developing it. Until then, I hope to post some one shots following the girls from Rumours to the present day in line with this AU I’ve created. Feel free to give me some suggestions! Much love, Ava x


End file.
